Golden Girl Wurtz
Golden Girl is a Principality class angel with a reputation for mayhem. Appearance. Golden Girl is averagely sized and averagely built for a male. His eyes and mouth are notably large, the latter concealing a set of bold, white teeth. His eyes are excessively wrinkled, the area surrounding being very discolored. His skin is otherwise fair. Golden Girl's chest is somewhat hairy. His eyebrows are very elongated and curl up in two places. His hair reaches his upper back and is very wavy. His usual attire is a simple shirt and suit trousers combo. Personality. Golden Girl is incredibly selfish, showing next to no concern for anyone other than himself. Ironically, despite his selfishness, Golden Girl has a flagrant disregard for his own safety and fully admits to being a "stupid thrill seeker". He has no real relationships with anyone aside from Golly, who actively loathes Golden Girl. He also has an incredible mean streak, being openly sadistic and cruel to anyone who he feels has crossed him. Such contrivances can be as minor as someone taking his desired seat in a cafeteria, such was the case for EXL Threadgold. Despite all evidence pointing to the contrary, Golden Girl is among the most intelligent angels in Heaven and has earned his place among some of the best battle strategists therein. In the rare instance that he feels threatened or disadvantaged, Golden Girl's way of thinking will become very methodical and logical, disregarding anything that would impede his success in the fastest way possible. This tends to cause a lot more problems since Golden Girl is prone to drop all pretenses of the current situation and simply behave in a way that is completely one track minded. Golden Girl, from the outside is charismatic to no end and seems to think he is the greatest being in the universe. Aside from Golly, no one is aware of Golden Girl's insurmountable jealousy. History. Golden Girl was born in 1621. His parents, a Throne and an Archangel, were both killed within the first five years of Golden Girl's life. Of all of his peers, he and Giles Gehlsi are the first to awaken their powers, getting into numerous scraps before eventually being separated after two weeks. Golden Girl lives a somewhat uneventful early life, though he mentions that at the start of adulthood, he was able to accumulate extra rations by being lenient on angels trying to sneak in human commodities from Earth. It was also at this time that Golly appears, she appeared in glimpses of Golden Girl's childhood but at this point, is more prevalent in the former's life. Hearing tell of other angels outside of his knowledge, Golden Girl learns of two particular angels and develops an unbridled anger towards them. At first, these feelings were directed towards the Dominion, Annabelle Underdown, as Golden Girl believed her to be aesthetically perfect. Golden Girl is completely infuriated with the concept of a being with more physical appeal than he. He schemes to defile and ruin her body but her fall from grace is deemed by Golden Girl "A worthy punishment". The second being to flare Golden Girls incredible jealousy was an angel named Gwendolyn V. Night, another Principality. It was when Golden Girl learned of Gwendolyn's ability to shape shift into art, that hatred began to form, for in Golden Girl's eyes, Gwendolyn could become perfect. Why someone would abstain from perfection was a question that haunted Golden Girl and eventually drove him to attack Gwendolyn. He is killed near effortlessly, failing to consider that Gwendolyn's magic makes him a being with nigh limitless power. Relationships. Golly: Golly hates Golden Girl and considers him the most evil person she knows. Golden Girl begrudgingly recognises Golly as his only friend. Abilities and Powers. Angel Physiology. Being an angel, Golden Girl possesses an enhanced condition that puts him on par with a supremely athletic human in terms of physical capability. Portal Creation. Golden Girl can create portals that allow him near instantaneous movements between realms. Carbon Manipulation. Golden Girl's native magic allows him to control the carbon within his own body. Additionally, he can siphon carbon from other objects for various applications. Techniques: Matte Fist - Golden Girl envelops his fists in a hard layer of carbon, giving his strikes more power. Matte Blocke - Golden Girl creates a thin layer of armor all along his body, shielding him from light damage. Trivia. Golden Girl was inspired by Bleach's Shinji Hirako. Golden Girl's favourite food is baked beans in tomato sauce. Golden Girl's favourite drink is cooking sherry.